Many internal combustion engines utilize rocker arms to transfer rotational motion of cams to linear motion appropriate for opening and closing engine valves. Deactivating rocker arms incorporate mechanisms that allow for selective activation and deactivation of the rocker arm. In a deactivated state, the rocker arm may exhibit lost motion movement. In order to return to an activated state from a deactivated state, the mechanism may require that the rocker arm be in a particular position or within a range of positions that may not be readily achieved while undergoing certain unconstrained movement while in the deactivated state, such as during excessive lash adjuster pump-up.